


Mildly Confusing Time

by Savathun



Series: Tea, Talks and Tentacles. [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Filler Story, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda Sad Ending Maybe?, Mild Angst, Sad Ben Hargreeves, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Song, Telepathy, The Horror Knows Too Much, Vent story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savathun/pseuds/Savathun
Summary: Ben has another talk with The Horror, this time gets mildly confused.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & The Horror
Series: Tea, Talks and Tentacles. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864624
Kudos: 27





	Mildly Confusing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this a non-linear series, might be a little plotline-ish   
> Spelling mistakes   
> Out of character most likely.

Daytime was high and so was the birds in the sky as Ben sat on his windowsill drinking some water that Mom had brought him after he complained about a headache that happened earlier this morning, maybe around 8ish or 9ish but he had a strumming feeling in his head whenever he laid down and decided against trying to sleep once more, it was a warm day today but he had no intension on going outside to catch the sun.

His stomach was quiet whenever the wind greeted him.

_"I see a light of hope from your eyes, o'traveler mine, I_ _wish to see the hope that was taken from me, d_ _arkness is all I can taste, r_ _un away and hold onto that hope, o'traveler mine"_

Ben just rolled his head back dramatically and huffed into his water, he had no plans for being spoken too in riddles or tales today but the beasts inside him did, they always did, so cryptic when they could just speak normally to him.

"Can you for once just please speak to me normally"

The Horror rumbled inside him, it was a laughter, Ben knew that for sure and it still troubled him.

" _Speech is something we never desired_ "

Ben mumbled to himself as he placed his water down just to the table to his left and hopped of his windowsill, opening it slightly so the warmth would enter and the wind would dance around his room, it was messy in one corner thanks to Diego shoving his laundry in his room and the other corner was as clean as it could be after the incident yesterday where Ben got up too quickly and clipped the slit in his stomach, allowing the Horror to spring free and hit everything around the room, a quick apology to Mom.

"You literally have a mother tongue so don't lie to me"

The Horror stayed quiet for a few as it started to move around in Ben's stomach, again purposely hitting against his intestines and inner stomach lining, much to Ben's hatred for it, it always worked into letting them out his stomach and to "breathe" the Earthly air that always smelled horrendous and even tasted awful to the point where they wanted to physically pull Ben into their realm and let him smell and taste clear air.

" _Yet you refuse to speak it with us_ "

"Yeah because I don't want dad finding out and trying to get all the information from you to me to him so he can write a report on it and have this magical fantasy of me being able to let other otherworldly things come crawling out of me to control"

Ben, technically, argued with the Horror as he laid himself down on his bed, fed up already of the day and it wasn't even the mid-afternoon yet and he's already been riddled once and having a near argument with the Horror, he shifted back up and rubbed his hands over his face and groaned out loud as the Horror shoved hardly against his stomach.

" _Your mind is fraying with this, come let us out"_

Ben didn't say anything as he opened his stomach, four tentacles come out of him, the small stretching of his skin was something he got used to and the abnormal amount of blood that came rushing out him was something that he always questioned, along with his entrails hitting the floor but never killing him was something he left unanswered to both the Horror and his Dad.

"Of course it's fraying, everything gets too much, especially with your riddles and then Dad's training and it gets so annoying"

The Horror feelings around the room, nothing of threat, nothing of malice and nothing of harm in his room and it rumbles a message of safety that Ben already knew because it's his room and he's the one that sleeps in it, maybe a few times Klaus and Diego whenever they sneak back in late at night, one tentacle sweeps underneath Ben's leg and wraps itself around his calf.

" _We will sing to you, we will ease thi_ s"

Ben smiles with a good intention as he brings the second close to him, feeling the rough texture of it's skin underneath the palm of his hand, the stickiness will be something tough to clean, the tentacle is warm as it leans itself against his shoulder, Ben should be disgusted with the warmth, texture and the apart saliva of the tentacle but he feels more love coming from it than his own dad, he keeps his mouth shut but speaks with is mind, the melody of a song is starting.

Then they sing, oh they sing so angelic as the world around Ben darkens, the melody is screaming and Ben can feel himself crumbling at each word they sing, they sing of time, they sing of a darkness, they sing of light and oh how they sing it, voices of a world is inside his head.

The third tentacle finds itself laying idly on the ground as the song is still playing, a telepathic song that Ben didn't realise was capable of the Horror and even himself to hear, it's a beautiful melody but he breaks, how quickly he breaks a his emotions become to weak to handle this, so he shuts his mind off and feel the tentacles shake and slither away back into his stomach, his body shaking as he curls into himself.

It was roughly around ten minutes later that the Horror speaks again, quiet and gentle as they soothe themselves around Ben's insides, stroking him down from the inside, the melody calms itself and disappears, humans minds aren't capable of handling a song filled with passion of the sky, passion for life, passion of an enigma that is yet to come, the Horror know that Ben is both human and not, but to give a child a song so loud in his mind will drive them to a pit so deep that they must sing the songs of humanity, they know he's shut of his mind but they scream loud enough to pierce the filter.

" _Listen well to us Ben,_ _the balance of light and dark is dying, t_ _ake hold of what you love and relish in their kisses, t_ _hey shall understand when they die and be re-born, l_ _eave your tears behind and laugh,_ _you are so small yet understand lost, time is changing and time is dying"_

Ben stills his actions as he breathes slowly, un-curling from his foetal position and drying his tears with the back of his hand, his eyes prickling with each blink as he shuffles himself forward to sit at the edge of his bed, nodding his head to nothing as he hears the Horror repeat over and over again what they said, Ben tries to understand, understand the complex mind behind time and how the Horror knows of this.

"How do you know all of this?"

A genuine question his tongue as he reaches forward to turn off his bedside lamp that he accidently left on last night.

" _We know all, we have seen the birth of your Earth, the birth of time, the destruction of worlds and the end of all_ "

Ben raises his hand and pinches the part between his nose, a shaky breath coming from him as he lays one hand idle against his stomach, he starts to question himself if what the Horror says is a lie because if they see through him then Ben would've seen it too, and Ben can't recall seeing all of that.

"That's what I don't understand, how can you know all of this when you see through me or even live through me"

The Horror stays quiet, it doesn't rumble, it doesn't move within him and the bond is static between them, Ben holds his breath and exhales too loudly for his quiet room as he stays sitting up, his eyes still prickly with blinking and the sun is hitting warm against him, he stays like this for a while until the Horror comes back with an answer to his question.

" _You are an enigma Ben, we have lived within you for years and yet you have seen more than what this Earth offers, the bond is too strong within us to be formed from an age of youth"_

Ben nods his head one too many times as he begins to just mumble 'ok' over and over again, his legs are shaky when he stands and he is doing hand motions towards nothing as he walks himself over to the window and slamming it shut, the warmth is too much for him right now.

"Ok, ok so, so your saying that me, me being Ben, Ben the enigma has seen more than what meets the eye, so if the answer is yes to that, then how, how can I be an enigma who has seen more when my own father doesn't let me out the house unless it's for training or missions, and I can assure you I haven't seen much from the city!" 

Ben screamed to the open air, he's lucky his siblings are out on back to back missions today because if they weren't then his door would've been booted down and everyone would be looking at him like he was a psychopath, the Horror rumbled back again, no anger from their end just a message of calmness.

" _We understand that your mind may not fully understand but we do, we know you more than these people you call family, we are both family by blood and bondage"_

Ben audibly hissed disgust at the end of the Horror's word even though he knows not that type of bondage but still a bit unsettling to hear from literally tentacles inside your stomach.

"I don't think I ever will understand"

_"Then that is how it will be, time will come when you awaken who you are and time will come when the truth is out and then the end will be perfected"_

Ben doesn't have the energy anymore to argue back or to even talk, his existence right now is a mystery and a burden at both so he gathers himself back to his original state of mind as he lies himself down on the bed again, his back facing his door and his head resting easy on the wall, he decides that nap is the best thing for him as the Horror stills and retreats to wherever it comes from, Ben isn't ready for the day the truth comes out.

He sleeps peacefully in a void of nothingness and a voice repeating words over and over.

** ~~_salvation salvation salvation_ ~~ **


End file.
